Thin display apparatuses, for example, liquid crystal display apparatuses, have been widely distributed since a display area is large in comparison with an installation area thereof. For example, in an active matrix type liquid crystal display apparatus, a plurality of data signal lines and scanning signal lines are arranged in a matrix.
A thin film transistor and a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor are provided in the vicinity of an intersection point of both signal lines. The thin film transistor is controlled ON/OFF by the scanning signal line, and when signal potentials are applied to each pixel electrode from the data signal line, an alignment state of liquid crystal is changed, thus to display information.
In recent years, further improvement of display quality has been required, and a line width of the data signal line has become very thin as 10 μm or less (for example, 6 μm). Therefore, a disconnection may easily occur in a manufacturing process. For example, when dust is entrained during film formation or pinholes are generated in a resist mask during etching, a disconnection occurs.
When a disconnection occurs in the data signal line, a correct signal potential cannot be written in the pixel electrode after the disconnection location. As a result, a black line (in a normally black mode) and a bright line (in a normally white mode) appear on a screen.
In order to correct such a disconnection, for example, a spare wiring is provided from the vicinity of an end part on a signal input side of the data signal line to the vicinity of an end part on a side opposite to the data signal line (a lower side of a display region) through a panel external substrate or the like. By melt connecting the end part (a terminal end part) of the portion after the disconnection location in the disconnected data signal line and the spare wiring using a laser beam or the like, a signal is input to the portion after the disconnection location.
When resistance values in the data signal line and the spare wiring are large, a large loss may occur in a signal output which is input through the spare wiring.
Therefore, it is preferable that the resistance values in the data signal line and the spare wiring are small.
In consideration of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object to provide an aspect of disclosure of a display apparatus which may reduce resistance values in a data signal line and a spare wiring, and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus.
According to an aspect of disclosure, there is provided a display apparatus which includes: a display panel having a display region and a non-display region located at peripheries of the display region; a signal line provided in the display panel to transmit an image signal; a spare wiring routed to an outside of the display panel and the non-display region of the display panel, and which is to be connected to the signal line; a plurality of connection terminals; and an amplifier of which an input side is connected to a first connection terminal and an output side is connected to the spare wiring, and is configured to input a signal from the signal line to the amplifier through the first connection terminal, wherein, on the output side of the amplifier, a part of the spare wiring is connected to a second connection terminal, is routed to the non-display region from the outside of the display panel, is further connected a third connection terminal, and is routed to the outside of the display panel.
The display apparatus may include: a wiring provided at a periphery of the display panel; a second signal line provided in the display panel to transmit the image signal; a connection part provided in the display panel, and connecting the wiring and the second signal line; and a second amplifier of which an input side is connected to the connection part and an output side is connected to the wiring, wherein a part of the wiring may be connected to a fourth connection terminal, be routed from the outside of the display panel to the non-display region, be further connected to a fifth connection terminal, be routed to the outside of the display panel, and be connected to the spare wiring.
The display apparatus may include identification marks configured to identify the second and third connection terminals, and the fourth and fifth connection terminals.
The display apparatus may include a second spare wiring provided at a periphery of the display panel, wherein the spare wiring connected to the second connection terminal and routed from the outside of the display panel to the non-display region may be further connected to a sixth connection terminal, be routed to the outside of the display panel, and be connected to the second spare wiring.
In the display apparatus, the display panel may be provided with a substrate having the spare wiring on the outside of the display panel.
According to another aspect of disclosure, there is provided a method of manufacturing a display apparatus which includes: a display panel having a display region and a non-display region located at peripheries of the display region; a plurality of signal lines provided in the display panel to transmit image signals; a spare wiring routed to an outside of the display panel and the non-display region of the display panel, and connected to the signal lines; a plurality of connection parts which correspond to each of the plurality of signal lines and have a plurality of connection terminals; and amplifiers which correspond to each of the connection parts, and have an input side connected to a first connection terminal and an output side connected to the spare wiring, wherein the display apparatus is configured to input a signal from the signal line to the amplifier through the first connection terminal, wherein a part of the spare wiring is connected to a second connection terminal, is routed to the non-display region from the outside of the display panel, is further connected a third connection terminal, and is routed to the outside of the display panel, the method including: inspecting whether each of the plurality of signal lines is disconnected; connecting one signal line in which a disconnection is detected in the inspection step and a first connection terminal of the connection part corresponding to one signal line; and disconnecting a second connection terminal of the connection part corresponding to a different signal line.
On one side of the display panel, the spare wiring is provided at the outside of the display panel. The plurality of signal lines that can be connected to the spare wiring are provided in the display panel. In addition, the connection parts corresponding to each of the plurality of signal lines are provided. The amplifier having a plurality of connection terminals is provided between the connection part and the spare wiring. In the present invention, the input side of the amplifier is connected to the first connection terminal and the output side of the amplifier is connected to the spare wiring. A part of the spare wiring is routed to the display panel through the second connection terminal, and is routed to the outside of the display panel through the third connection terminal. When one disconnected signal line is connected to the spare wiring by melting with a laser beam, or the like, the signal is input to the one signal line, and the amplifier and the spare wiring in one connection part which is corresponding to another signal line are disconnected by disconnecting the second connection terminal and the third connection terminal in the connection part.
According to the disclosure, the wiring, the second signal line, the second connection part and the second amplifier are included. The input side of the second amplifier is connected to the second connection part, and the output side thereof is connected to the wiring. The second signal line is connected to the second connection part. A part of the wiring is connected to the fourth connection terminal of the connection part, is routed to the display panel, is connected to the fifth connection terminal, is routed to the outside of the display panel, and is connected to the spare wiring. When connecting the signal line and the spare wiring, the fourth and fifth connection terminals are disconnected. When connecting the second signal line and the spare wiring, the second and third connection terminals are disconnected. The second to fifth connection terminals, which are in a location where the spare wiring and the wiring may be concentrated in, are concentrated in the connection part.
According to the disclosure, a manufacturer may confirm the identification marks to recognize the location to be disconnected.
According to the disclosure, when one signal line is connected to the spare wiring, the connection of the connection part corresponding to another signal line and the spare wiring is cut off. In addition, when the one signal line is connected to the second spare wiring, the second spare wiring and the connection part corresponding to the other signal line are disconnected.
According to the disclosure, by providing the spare wiring on the substrate, a configuration, in which a resistance value of the spare wiring is smaller than that of the connection part, may be achieved.
According to the display apparatus and the method of manufacturing the display apparatus, the input side of the amplifier is connected to the first connection terminal and the output side of the amplifier is connected to the spare wiring. A part of the spare wiring is routed to the display panel through the second connection terminal, and is routed to the outside of the display panel through the third connection terminal. When one disconnected signal line is connected to the spare wiring by melting with a laser beam, or the like, the signal is input to the one signal line, and the amplifier and the spare wiring in one connection part which is corresponding to another signal line are disconnected by disconnecting the second connection terminal and the third connection terminal in the connection part. A distance from the melt connected location of the one signal line to the spare wiring is decreased, and thereby a resistance of an entire wiring after the repair may be reduced.
The above and further objects and features will more fully be apparent from the following detailed description with accompanying drawings.